Pools and spas are often fabricated with water impermeable barriers, or “liners”, to retain water. Pool liners or spa liners are typically made from a pliable plastic or polymeric material that retains water but also provides a smooth, flexible surface that enhances the bathing experience, for example, compared to a concrete surface. However, when structures such as steps, ladders, or seats are incorporated into the pool or spa, the interface between the surface of the typically rigid structure and the typically flexible liner must minimize or prevent leakage while providing an esthetically pleasing appearance and avoiding sharp projections or extensions that can provide a potential source of injury to the bather. Typically, the pool or spa manufacturer also desires that the interface between the liner and the structure be easily assembled with minimum effort and the assembly process be readily repeatable. The present invention provides assembly mounting elements, mounting arrangements, and mounting methods that facilitate the fabrication and assembly of pool or spa structures which interface with liners.
One aspect of the invention is a mounting element for retaining at least a portion of a liner to a structure of a spa or pool, the mounting element having a face plate and a gasket mounted to the face plate. In one aspect of the invention, the mounting element is fabricated by co-extruding the face plate and the gasket. In another aspect of the invention, the mounting element further comprises a cover piece that mounts over the face plate. In another aspect of the invention, the structure comprises one of a step assembly, a ladder assembly, and a seat assembly.
Another aspect of the invention is a mounting arrangement for retaining at least a portion of a liner to a structure of a spa or pool, the mounting arrangement including a gasketed mounting element comprising a face plate and a gasket mounted to the face plate; and means for mounting the gasketed mounting element to the structure wherein the liner is secured to the structure. In one aspect of this invention, the gasketed mounting element is fabricated by co-extruding the face plate and the gasket. In another aspect of the invention, the means for mounting includes a backing member positioned behind the structure and means for attaching the gasketed mounting element to the backing member. In another aspect of the invention, the means for attaching the gasketed mounting element to the backing member comprises at least one mechanical fastener. In another aspect of the invention, the mounting arrangement further comprises a cover which mounts to the gasketed mounting element. Again, the mounting arrangement may be used to mount a liner to a stair assembly, a ladder assembly, and a seat assembly, or any other structure installed in pools and spas.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of mounting a liner to a structure of a pool or spa, the structure having a first side and a second side and at least one through hole, the method including providing a gasketed mounting element comprising a face plate and a gasket mounted to the face plate; providing a backing member; positioning the backing member adjacent the second side of the structure; positioning the liner adjacent the first side of the structure; positioning the mounting element adjacent the liner on the first side of the structure wherein the gasket contacts the liner; and securing the mounting element to the backing member wherein the liner is secured to the structure. In one aspect of the invention, the gasketed mounting element is fabricated by co-extruding the face plate and the gasket. In another aspect of the invention, the structure of the pool or spa is a stair assembly, a ladder assembly, a seat assembly, or any other structure installed in pools and spas. In another aspect of the invention, providing a gasketed mounting element comprises providing a gasketed mounting element having at least one through hole for accepting at least one mechanical fastener, and providing a backing member comprises providing a backing member having at least one hole for accepting a mechanical fastener, and wherein securing the mounting element to the backing plate comprises securing the mounting element to the backing plate by means of at least one mechanical fastener. In another aspect of the invention, the liner comprises at least one through hole, and wherein positioning the liner adjacent the first side of the structure further comprises aligning the at least one through hole of the liner with the at least one through hole of the structure.
Thus, aspects of the present invention provide improved mounting elements, mounting arrangements, and methods of mounting liners to structures, such as stair assemblies, in pools and spas. The present invention facilitates the assembly of pools and spas by reducing the number of individual parts required and minimizing the potential for damaging the liner compared to prior art arrangements and methods while maintaining the desired function, that is, providing a liquid-tight interface.